Shadow of a Fairytale
by Logan-Jay The Mocking-Jay
Summary: What would happen if when Artemis was little her father made her and Jade go and rob a bank and Artemis developed powers and the Justice League caught her? This story tells you what. My first story. (I'm really bad at summary's, sorry)
1. My messed up life

**OK, this is my first story and I'm only 12 so it's not gonna be perfect, so be warned. Comment and tell me what you think and how to improve it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This is my messed up life.**

**_Artemis' P.O.V_**

I'm Artemis Crock. I'm only seven but I have seen things no seven-year old should see, such as my dad brutally murder someone. He is an assassin, a villain, I'm scared of him, I don't like him, he kills everyone. He also just started to train me, I don't like training, I always get hurt. At least my sister Jade is always there for me, well, most of the time. She makes dad go easier on me and try to make him force on her. That is how bad my life is but worst things happen, I can't say them all or I'll be here all day. I'll get to the story now...

_**No ones' P.O.V**_

It was another painful night for Artemis. Her farther sent Jade to do something for him, so it left just him and Artemis to train.

He punched her in the face as she fell to the floor crying in pain.

"Stop crying that shows your enemy's that your weak!" He yelled at his youngest daughter as he dragged her up by her hair making her scream. He punched her again." Go to your room untill you stop crying!" He shouted dragging Artemis to the door. As soon as he let go Artemis she bolted up the stairs. She hated times like this when Jade wasn't there to make things better.

To Artemis' luck she hear the front door open and her sisters familiar voice. She ran as fast as she could down to the kitchen wear Jade was and hugged her.

"Jade! Your home," Artemis started, crying.

"What happened this time?" She asked their farther who was reading the paper, like most fathers, which was strange.

"Your sister couldn't take a punch. Go to your room. "The pair of you are coming to work with me. I have a job for you that I need you to do," Thats all he said as Jade picked her weeping sister into her arms and made her way up to the room.

Jade set her sister down on her bed. Artemis was now asleep. Jade pulled the blanket over her little sister and set her teddy in her arms and layed in her bed.

"Good night Arty" Jade said, throwing a book at the light switch making it go dark.

"Night, night" Artemis replied rolling over which made her sister smile.

_**Jade's P.O.V**_

I woke up to something warm crawling into my bed. I sat up and looked at my clock. It was 1:24am. I looked to see what it was. It was only Artemis. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Sorry for waking you," She said, eyes full of tears.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as Artemis curled up to me.

"I-I had a nightmare," Artemis replied crying, afraid.

_**No ones' P.O.V**_

Jade new Artemis would have a nightmare. Artemis always hated dad being a villain and never wanted to be one and they both knew the job their dad wanted them to do would be against the law. Artemis and Jade always hated villains and when ever a villain and a hero were fighting on the news, they would always be rooting for the heroes. They just wished they heroes could save them.

Soon both Jade and Artemis fell asleep curled up in bed together. It was warm in Jades bed unlike the rest of the room.

* * *

**OK, that was the end of the first chapter. Liked it or Hated it? Comment and tell me. If there are any spelling mistakes, I blame spell check!**

**I know it's short but It was my first chapter so the next one will be longer. **


	2. When the bad gets worst?

**OK, second chapter in one day, I'm bored and have nothing to do but enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: When the bad gets worst.**

**_Artemis' P.O.V._**

I woke up in Jade's bed to the sound of are bed room door slam open. I looked up to see are dad yelling.

"The pair of you get up! Remember I have a job for you and you need to get ready!" He yelled going back down stairs. At this point Jade was awake. We went to are closet. I grabbed my black t-shirt, baggy trousers, my green hoodie and my green trainers. Jade put on skinny jeans, a red top and black hoodie with her favorite red trainers.

We rushed down stairs, we didn't want to make are dad angry. He stood up as we entered to kitchen.

"We are already late, now put these on!" He said passing me and jade both a mask. Mine was dark green and covered my entire face but had eye holes for my eyes, of course! Jade had one the same as mine but dark red.

"Keep them on, I don't want people to know who you are" At that point I knew we would most likely bump in to the justice league or at least Batman.

_**Jade's P.O.V.**_

My dad wanted us to break the law! I knew it. I grabbed a knife before following my dad. Artemis grabbed her lucky green bow and arrows. I had a feeling Artemis would be mistaken as Green Arrows sidekick.

We walked to the near by bank hiding are masks and weapons in are back packs and went around to the back and found a small air vent.

The plan was for Artemis to climb through and to shoot at people to make them surrender and for me and dad to come through the front and take the money.

We put on are masks and Artemis climbed through and me and dad waited.

_**Artemis' P.O.V.**_

I climbed through the vent. It would be a lot easier if I didn't have my bow and arrows but I couldn't complain to dad or he would get angry.

I jumped out the over side of the air vent and all eyes were on me. Before climbing in dad told me the signal was to shoot at least three people. I didn't want to, I could hut them but I couldn't disobey him.

One of the people who worked there came other to me.

"What the hell are you doing, stupid brat" He said, I knew that he was gonna be one of the people I was going to shoot. I pulled back an arrow and shot his leg. He screamed in pain as everyone shouted things like 'that kid is crazy!' and 'call the police!'. I laughed at those comments and shot a sacred, rich looking middle-aged woman and an old man.

People started running out. That was dad and Jade's cue. They walked in slowly. Probably to add affect, my dad doesn't do big entrances like the Joker.

Dad or sports master, took out a gun an yelled "Out the way and give us the money and no one else gets hurt!"

I wanted to yell lies at him but couldn't. The guess who came in through a newly made hole in the ceiling? Batman, Superman and wonderwoman. All three of them were there. The I remembered hearing something on the news about Wonderwoman and superman being here to bring down some criminal.

"Jade get the money, Artemis! Help me!" He said. Jade ran to get the money. I couldn't believe he wanted me to help him fight three of the justice leagues most powerful members.

My dad started shooting at wonderwoman and superman leaving me to fight batman. I wanted to yell 'thanks for making me fight the hardest one if them all' but I had to stay forced but when you're a seven-year old you just wanna cry and runaway and hide. I couldn't do that though. My dad would disown me for doing that.

Batman walked slowly towards me. He probably didn't think of me a threat.

"Stop this unless you want to go to juvie" He said standing in front of me. I was scared and the only thing I could think of doing was shooting him with an arrow and he might leave me alone. As you can see when I'm scared I come up with the most stupidest of thoughts, ever.

I shot at his chest. He dodged it and through a batarang at me which only went across my cheek. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me but at this point I wanted to hurt him.

I started shooting at him like I saw Green Arrow on the telly do where you just keep shooting and the person your fighting can't dodge them all and they get hit by at least one.

Batman, wasn't like those people and dodged them all by front flipping other them.

"Stop this kid" He said in a low mad voice. It scared me. I then turned my attention to my dad and sister who were now tied up. Wonderwoman and superman came over to us. Batman could tell I wasn't focusing and punched me, in the face!

I fell back wards, this was war! He doesn't punch me and gets away with it. I tried hitting him with my bow he blocked it but luckily it didn't break.

suddenly all attention was on my dad.

"Got to go baby girl, sorry about this" He was un tied and so was Jade. They ran out and we hear a count down being. In the place they had been tied down there was a bomb.

"5...4...3...2" At two I but my hands in front of my face trying to block the explosion.

"...1" At one I thought batman disabled the bom but to my surprise there were shadows protecting us from the explosion.

I was controlling them! When the explosion stopped and it was safe I put my arms down and the shadows left. I felt dizzy and tripped over my foot, falling forward and passed out.

The last thing after that I heard was people gathered around and shouting ' Is she ok?' and 'some one call an ambulance'.

* * *

**What do you think? Like? Dislike? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Any spelling mistakes, I blame spellcheck!**


	3. I want Revenge

**It's 01:45 in the morning and I'm having sleeping problems (I haven't been able to sleep in over a week) so I'm doing another chapter. **

**Thanks for the idea BestFriend4You.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sweet, sweet Revenge.**

_**Batman's P.O.V.**_

I picked the young girl up. She looked a lot like sports master and him calling her 'baby girl' made me think she was his daughter.

"Wonderwoman, call Martian manhunter and tell him to prep a bed in the med-bay" I said. I left with superman following and the girl in my arms. She looked about 6 maybe even 7.

When I arrived the zeta-beam, I programmed it to let the girl in and entered, followed by wonderwoman and superman. When I entered all eyes were on the girl. Flash, as always ran to me as fast as he could and stopped in his tracks when he say the girl.

"Oh, my! Green arrow! Batman has cloned you!" He yelled as Green arrow walked in holding black canary's han, great!

"Whose the girl?" He asked confused.

"Batman cloned you and it went wrong by the looks of it!" Barry replied like the idiot he is.

"What?! You cloned me!" He yelled angry.

"No, she was helping sportsmaster robbing a bank" I replied, hoping Barry wouldn't call me a liar.

"Then why didn't you take her to a hospital? Your kidnapping her!" Barry said.

"She can control shadows" was all I said walking to the med-bay.

When I entered I layed her down not even looking at martian manhunter.

"Find me if she wakes up" I said walking away. I needed to get back to work.

_**Artemis' P.O.V**_

I woke up but didn't open my eyes, I was afraid to. I felt a warm blanket over me and the bed was really soft, I didn't want to move. After a minute or two I finally opened my eyes.

I was in a room that had a window and the view out side was amazing! It was space! I looked to see computers on one side of the room and a green man sitting at them, typing.

"Where the hell am I" I asked as he turned around suddenly to the sound of my voice.

"Your awake, I'll be back, don't move" He said and left, I then realised it was Martian manhunter!

I had no idea where I was, I just wanted Jade. I wanted Jade so bad I started crying. I didn't want anyone to know so I hid under the blanket. I just wanted Jade to make me feel better.

I heard the door open and stopped crying and just hid. I could tell they noticed me under the blanket, how couldn't you notice something under the blanket on the bed I'm on?

"Whats wrong? We are not going to hurt you" A kind female voice said as she sat on the bed next to me. She tried to pull my blanket off but I pulled it back down.

"Come out kid" Batman said in his scarcely, familiar voice. At that point I pulled the blanket down and sat up.

"Whats wrong" Asked the female I can know see is wonderwoman who is wiping my tears with the blanket, like Jade used to. I replied by shaking my head.

"I need to ask you some questions" Batman said in his scary voice. I nodded my head.

"Whats your name?" He asked, ready to write my answer on a note-book.

"Artemis" I whispered, I don't like talking to Batman.

"And whats your last name?" He asked. I said nothing, and then in the nick of time there was a beeping sound and then a voice saying 'sports master has pulled a museum heist'.

"You stay here" He told me as he and wonderwoman left. Know was my time for my revenge on dad.

I waited a minute or too and grabbed my bow and arrow that were beside the bed and headed out. I was about to go out the zeta-beam when I was stopped by some one stepping in front of me.

"Were you going, batman told me to make sure you stayed" Said none other than Flash. I shot at him with an arrow, then ran through the zeta-beam.

I got to the museum and walked in and saw my dad.

"Ya missed me?" I asked as he spotted me. I ran at him and hit him around the face with my bow and he fell.

"Time for revenge" I muttered aiming an arrow at his head as the heros watched in disbelief.

* * *

**What you think, Like? Hate? Tell me in a review.**


End file.
